


The Boy With Two Souls

by Arro_Sohng



Series: Sail Away With Me [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Harry Hook's Mom, Hearing Voices, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Magic on the Isle of the Lost (Disney), Magical Harry Hook, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, True Love, Villains, isle life, much background story info, post-D3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: Harry Hook is full of holes.One of them is for his mother, unknown and presumed dead, leaving behind only the whisper of a laugh and the barest of touches.One of them is for his father, the love he lost, the only thing now coming from the man being hate, pain, and disappointment.One is for all the kids he knew who died, those he was supposed to protect. But all the hooks and swords in the world couldn't stave off hunger or sickness or infection, no matter how hard he tried.Another is for all the ones he killed. The ones that didn't really deserve it. The ones who were simply in the way of his own crew's survival, and therefore had to be removed.But the biggest one of all, the greatest hole ripped into his heart and soul, was the strangest. Because he didn't even know why it was there.
Relationships: Ben/Mal, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Doug, Evie/Gil (Disney: Descendants), Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: Sail Away With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I have updated this, though for this chapter I didn't change too, much, and a new one is coming out. I also changed their accent formats a bit, because it's a pain to write it all like that and it's annoying to read when these characters will be talking a lot.  
> Btw, A.B. means after barrier. Harry and Charlie were born four years after the barrier went up, therefore they are five in 9 A.B. Harriet was born one year after the barrier went up, so she is 8. In 21 A.B. Harry is 17.

_Isle of the Lost_

_9 A.B. (After Barrier)_

_Charlie Hook chased after his twin brother. Harry laughed over his shoulder, the most joyful sound in the port. He ducked under a barrel being carried between two sailors. Charlie, the more cautious of the twins, waited a moment for them to pass before he followed. Harry was already creeping up the gangplank of the first boat. It was a small vessel, likely used for fishing before the barrier blocked off the ocean._

_Charlie's eyes widened as he watched Harry dodge through the crowd of people on board, his head not even reaching their waists, and dive into an empty barrel. The slightly younger brother looked from side to side to ensure he had no spectators, then followed Harry's path onto the boat. It was currently being used as a fish shop. Barrels of cod (or at least that was the only fish Charlie knew) were everywhere. Inside the cabin, a tall sailor talked to a group of pirates. One of the pirates he recognized. It was a woman with cocoa colored dreadlocks and even darker skin. Her dress was a mix of fabrics and colors and styles, and she carried her self in a way that was both enticing and terrifying._

_"Harry!" the five-year-old whisper-yelled in a thick Caribbean accent. "Mama's heyah!"_

_Harry's head popped up over the rim of his barrel._

_"Where?"_

_Charlie pointed at the woman in the cabin. Harry followed his finger. His face brightened when he, too, recognized her. He struggled to push himself over the edge of the barrel._

_"Charlie! Come help me!" he called._

_Anyone else might find his near-toddler voice paired with his Scottish accent to be either hilarious or adorable, but Charlie had never heard anything besides it from his twin. He dashed across the deck to his brother. They joined hands and tugged, but nothing would get Harry out. In frustration, the slightly older twin crossed his arms over his chest and slammed into the wall of the container. It toppled over and spilled Harry on top of Charlie, who fell backwards onto the deck. Two thuds sounded close by. Charlie looked nervously to see two brown leather boots firmly planted near his head. He dared to look up a bit farther and saw the tail of a coat he would recognize anywhere, even as young as he was. He moved his gaze all the way up, into the handsome face of his father, Captain James Hook._

_"Thir ye'r, my wee lads," he greeted them, his face breaking into a crooked grin. "Ye'r sister's bin lookin' fur ye."_

_The twins looked at each other in terror. You never kept Harriet Hook waiting._

_"Better run along," their father prodded. "She's waiting by th' dock."_

_The boys scrambled to their feet and ran on either side of their father, down the gangplank, across the boardwalks, to where Harriet waited with her arms crossed. She was a newly turned eight-year-old, and already as strong-willed as a sea storm._

_Charlie took his place beside Harry on the dock. Harriet's serious scowl didn't change. She wordlessly pointed to a small dory boat tied to the pier. Charlie and Harry's faces lit up simultaneously as the ran to the dory, shoving to be first in._

_"Nae pushing, boys," Harriet scolded, her stern face slipping away._

_She lifted Harry by the waist and put him on the first bench. Charlie squirmed as he waited for his turn. Finally, his big sister grabbed him around the middle and hoisted him into the air. He kicked his feet in excitement, making it all the more difficult to set him beside Harry. When he was in at last, Charlie grabbed Harry's sleeve in anticipation. Harriet climbed in, rocking the boat slightly. She shoved off from the dock and fit the oars into their slots, then rowed out as far as they could. All three Hook siblings reached out to touch the invisible barrier._

_Charlie watched the sky darken over Auradon Palace._

_"Harry?" Charlie asked. "Do yuh evah wan tuh go there?"_

_Harry seemed to think for a moment, then he shook his head._

_"Na, a'd much ower be 'ere," he replied._

_"Truly?"_

_"Truly."_

. . .

_Auradon_

_21 A.B._

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air. He clutched the blankets, struggling not to cry.

Charlie, he...

_Charlie..._

"'ey," Uma murmered, mostly asleep. "Ya stole my covers."

"Sorry," he replied weakly.

She sat up quickly, as if realizing what she just said. She looked at his face.

"Harry... Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

He stayed silent. 

Somehow, she knew exactly what to do. She put her hand on his chest, wrapped him in her arms, and made him lay down. Then she began singing. The melody was haunting but sweet, especially with Uma's smooth voice.

_"The king and his men,_

_Stole the Queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her Bones,_

_The seas be ours,_

_And by the powers,_

_Where we will, we'll roam."_

A child's voice joined in his mind, sounding exactly like the one in his dream that was quickly fading.

_Yo ho, all hands_

_hoist the colours high_

_heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_never shall we die_

_Yo Ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colours high,_

_Heave Ho, Theives and Beggars,_

_Never Shall We Die!_

A woman's thickly accented voice started up as well.

_Some men have died,_

_And some are alive,_

_And others sail on the sea,_

_With the keys to the cage..._

_And the Devil to pay,_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

A whole chorus of voices added to the song.

_The Bell has been raised,_

_From it's watery grave..._

_Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all,_

_Pay heed the squall,_

_And turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo Ho haul, together,_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave Ho, Theives and Beggars,_

_Never Shall We Die!_

Uma left the last note hanging in the air, the other voices fading away inside his mind. Harry wrapped his Captain in his arms, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"I love you, Harry," she reminded him. He smiled, though she couldn't see it in the dark.

"Love ye too," he whispered.

It didn't take long to fall asleep, but as he did, one word reverberated though his mind, whispered in a strangely familiar voice:

_Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is from PotC: At World's End. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the edit!


	2. Life After the Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into life now for all Vk's and Ak's concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday has arrived.

When Harry woke up the other side of the bed was empty. Of course, the other side wasn't very distinguishable, as he had migrated to the middle of the twin sized bed he and Uma were sharing, but he was alone, at any rate.

Rosy sunlight shone through the cottage style windows of the room, a small place, but still nicer than anything he had ever seen. He mentally thanked Evie for her strange need to have a house with so many extra rooms. He sat up, shoving back the thick covers, and went to the window, pressing his palms to the cool, clear glass. The early-morning sunlight outside dappled the lawn and mini gardens with alternating cool shade and golden rays. The flower beds were still bursting with brightly colored blossoms, despite the year's fast approach to fall.

Harry wandered around the bedroom until he found a scarlet Auradon-ish t-shirt to slip on over his gray sweatpants. He opened the door quietly, listening to the sounds of the rather expanded household preparing for the day. He crept quietly down the hallway, stopping at one door in particular to check if Gil was still asleep. He was, sprawled out comfortably on the mattress, his loose shoulder length hair splayed across his pillow. Harry smiled fondly at him and closed the door softly. In the living room, various blanket bundles and beds were set up, the sleeping pirates of his crew tucked into them. A few were empty, indicating that their former occupant was either awake or moved in with someone else. He edged carefully around the perimeter of their sleeping area, mindful not to wake them. 

In the kitchen, the blueberry princess herself was moving around the island in the center, grabbing various ingredients to add to her silver bowl pf presumably-food. She was smiling and talking to Uma, who was sitting at the island counter with a steaming mug of something in her hand. The guy with the glasses who Gil had protected during their kingdom-saving adventure was sitting beside her, along with the pink princess who the kingdom in question had needed saving from. Harry still didn't know her name, despite having danced with her at the engagement party and seen her hanging around various VK's in the past weeks.

"Morning, Captain," he said as he slid onto the stool beside Uma. She looked over and smiled at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she greeted him, ruffling his already-messy hair.

Evie turned around and smiled so brightly he swore he was going to get a sunburn. "Hi, Harry," she said brightly. "I'm making pancakes, want some?"

He nodded. Two weeks ago, Evie had made these delicious creations she called 'pancakes' in celebration of the Barrier coming down and the VK's being freed. Needless to say, the Villain Kids had never tasted anything so good in their lives, and the pirates quickly christened her the Pancake Master. 

Evie turned back to her bowl of batter, which was being mixed by some sort of machine. 

Harry leaned over Uma's cup and peered into the depths of the warm brown liquid.

"What's that?" he asked. Uma looked sleepily between him and her cup, then shrugged. 

"Yo, Blue," she called to Evie. "What is this stuff?"

"That's a latte," the pink princess chimed in. Harry looked over at her and realized she was the only one dressed properly, even Evie still wearing navy blue pajamas. She smiled shyly at him when she felt his gaze.

"It's a _double chocolate_ latte," Evie corrected.

"Same thing," the pink one rolled her eyes.

Uma just shook her head in exasperation, raising the cup to her lips and taking a sip.

"Hey, Evie," Doug said. "Didn't you say Ben and Mal were coming over this morning?"

Evie nodded. "Yeah, but Ben has a Council Meeting so he won't be here till ten. M should come in just a few minutes."

As if on cue, the purple-haired faerie girl opened the front door.

"Hey guys," she whisper-yell greeted them. Harry gave her a little wave. "How's it going?"

"Good," Evie said in a normal voice once her friend had reached the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes, want some?"

"Thanks, E, but I already ate. Mrs. Potts had the usual banquet prepared, and I'm stuffed."

Evie nodded and returned to her food.

Harry watched Mal set down the bag of groceries she had brought in and tried to sort out his feelings for the girl.

On one hand, she had freed them from the Isle, and Uma had made peace with her. He definitely appreciated her personality and dark humor - one of the few that could match his own - but still... history was history. And they had a lot. Mal had been Harry's first crush (the only one besides Uma - and, very briefly, he would admit, Gil), and the reason he met Uma. If his obsession hadn't existed, he never would have joined her gang. Fortunately, so did Uma, effectively winning over his loyalty after Mal betrayed the sea witch by dumping rotten shrimp on her head. He wasn't about to follow someone who could throw away the trust and loyalty between her closest friends for a petty grudge.

After that they had been bitter enemies, fighting over everything, mostly because of Uma (Harry could never associate with someone who had hurt the only thing that mattered in his life). During that time, he thought Mal might have finally reciprocated his long-dead feelings, but she was far too late at that point. Then she and her new gang had left the Isle for Auradon when they were sixteen, forgetting all about them, leaving innocent kids to freeze, starve, and die, alone except for whoever resembled something like family in the land-of-no-emotional-attachments. Every time he saw Mal's face, he was reminded of the little ones from the crew who had been too small to survive a winter or food shortage. He remembered months spent huddled together in one of the mostly-intact rooms of the _Lost Revenge_ , bundled in all the blankets they owned, taking turns freezing on deck in case anyone was crazy (or desperate) enough to risk the cold for the chance of taking out one of the crew or stealing supplies.

Then came the worst time of Harry's miserable life. Cotillion, only ten months after the great migration of Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos. Uma had escaped the barrier - without him, her first mate - insisting he had to stay to take care of the crew. Which he did, but still, Uma needed him. Even more, he needed Uma. A lot. More than he ever realized, until she was gone. It was, as previously mentioned, the worst time of his life. Sometimes, he would stand in Uma's room and look out at the sea through the grimy porthole window, no light except for the single oil lantern that rested on her desk, staring at the dark sea out side the barrier, at the lights of Auradon, through silent tears, wishing and willing and _begging_ any god anywhere to catch even the slightest glimpse of her. Once or twice, he almost thought he saw a teal tentacle reach up from the water, calling him to join her.

During the day, he viscously attacked his new responsibilities as temporary captain (sometimes literally). He had Gil, with his insane optimism and constant happiness, comfort and console the kids who wanted Uma to come back, kids who looked to her as the biggest light of her life. Harry sympathized with them, but he couldn't make himself talk to them about their doubts - doubts that, despite whatever he told himself, he couldn't help sharing. Privately, even Gil had his doubts, which Harry did his best to erase. Gil did the same for him, though by very different methods, more of kindness and hugs (which he sometimes even allowed, craving someone who loved him to hold him and make him feel like he mattered, but he didn't hold on for too long) rather than harsh words and orders.

Eventually, of course, Uma did return to them, though not the way they anticipated. After escaping the barrier, she found them, and everything was fine. In five minutes, she made Harry and Gil the happiest they had ever been and guaranteed the future of the VK's still trapped. When they had nearly defeated the princess - he thought her name might be Audrey - Mal revealed that she had no intention of keeping her promise. Then the ember went out, she battled Audrey, and Uma's good streak eventually won out, causing her to save Mal and Auradon. And now here they were, two weeks later, preparing to eat breakfast with their worst childhood enemy and their two-weeks-ago enemy.

Mal and Uma were talking normally, as if the years of hate and bad blood between them had never happened. Harry watched them, until they were interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

"Hi," Gil said, bright and sunshiney as ever. Harry thought that if the royal blueberry wasn't already in love, they would make a perfect match. Despite his annoying cheerfulness, Harry smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Gilly," he said, and patted the stool beside him. His friend sat down, his hair falling around his shoulders since it wasn't in it's usual ponytail. 

"Oh, Gil," Evie said, turning with a spatula in her hand. "Do you want pancakes too?"

Gil's face lit up.

"Yes, please," he said. He had caught the hang of 'manners' almost immediately, since they had to remind him _not_ to use them on the Isle.

So Harry forgot about the pain of the past years, and focused on the amazing creations of pure goodness Evie placed in front of them.

Unfortunately, he didn't know about the troubles to come, either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up, Mal and Harry never dated on the Isle, they just had crushes on each other, though at different times.


End file.
